The beginning of a whole new dueling generation
by Battlecitydueler
Summary: The child of Yusei and Aki is the best friend with the child of Jack and Carly and this is there adventure.
1. Chapter 1

What happened after 16 years when Yusei won the championship?

Me- I don't own anything.

What did happen after 16 when Yusei won the championship? Well he finally hooked up with Aki. And they had a son just 3 years after they got married. Their son's name was Alex. And so on with the story.

It was 7:30 in the morning and Aki pulled the curtains open in her son room.

Aki-"Rise and shine sleepy head. Time to get up and go to school"

Alex-"Damn I was having the most awesome dream."

Aki-"What have I told you about using that kind of word young man."

Alex-"Sorry mom forgot. Well could you get out mom so I can get dressed."

Aki-"Ok breakfast is downstairs."

Five minutes later Alex was rushing downstairs to get breakfast.

Yusei-"What have we told you about running in the house young man."

Alex-"Sorry dad just wanted to hurry up so me and Zach could duel before school."

Yusei-"Well better hurry you got about 20 minutes before I go to work."

Alex-"Ok dad. But I need a ride, how about on the duel runner."

Yusei- "No, but I will give you a ride in the car."

Alex-"Well ok but I got to get my duel disk and deck."

10 minutes later they arrived at Zach house.

Alex-"Bye."

Alex turned around and knocked on the front door and Zach answered the door.

Zach-"Hi. So let's go down to the basement to duel."

They started to go down to the basement but Zach's dad stopped us before we got to the basement door.

To be continued…… in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me-I don't own anything.

Jack-Well hello there Alex, how's your dad doing.

Alex-Fine Mr. Atlas. How about you?

Jack-Me. I'm always fine. What are you doing here?

Zach- Just having a duel dad.

Jack-Well just don't lose son.

Zach-I don't know if that will happen.

Alex-Come on we have to hurry up.

Five minutes later they finally started to duel.

"Duel!" They shouted

Alex started the match. He drew and played Axe Raider in attack mode. (Att/1700 Def/1100 4 stars)

Alex-I end.

Zach-My turn.

He drew and played a facedown and played a monster in facedown defense.

Zach-End my turn.

Alex-Ok I play my tuner monster Debris Dragon. (Att/1000 Def/2000 Effect monster 4 stars) And now I synchro summon. Thought Ruler Archfiend. (Att/2700 Def/2300 Effect monster 8 stars)

And now I attack your facedown monster.

Zach-Ha. My facedown is Marshmallon. You lose 1000 Life Points. And Marshmallon can't be destroyed by battle.

Alex-Damn it thought I had you there.

Zach-My move.

To be continued….. in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex-LP 3000 Zach-LP 4000

Zach-Ok my I'll play my tuner monster Psychic Commander. (Att/1400 Def/800 Effect monster 3 stars) And now I play my spell card Double Summon. And now I can summon a second monster. Now I play Cross-Sword Beetle. (Att/1800 Def/1200 Effect monster 4 stars) And now I synchro summon Exploder Dragonwing. (Att/2400Def/2000 Effect monster 7 stars) And now I attack your Thought Ruler Archfiend with Exploder Dragonwing.

Alex-But my monster has more attack power.

Zach-But my monsters effect is if he attacks a monster with equal or more attack points it automatically destroys it without applying battle damage.

Alex-What!?

Zach-I end my turn.

Alex-Ok you asked for it. I play double spell and use double summon. And now I play my tuner monster Turbo Synchron. (Att/100 Def/500 Effect monster 1 star)And for my second monster is Marauding Captain. (Att/1200 Def/800 Effect monster 4 stars) And I active he's effect to play my Speed Warrior. (Att/900 Def/400 Effect monster 2 stars) And now synchro summon Turbo Warrior. (Att/2500 Def/1500 Effect Monster 6 stars) And now attack Exploder Dragonwing. And now I active Turbo Warrior's effect and it halves your monster's attack points until the end of the battle phase.

Zach-Oh no.

Alex-Now attack.

Alex-3000LP Zach-2700LP

Alex-Your move.

Zach-Ok my turn.

Jack-Time to go to school.

Zach-Oh man.

Alex-Well let's go.

So twenty minutes later they got to school.

Alex-Man school is so boring why we have to go.

Zach-Because we want to be smart.

Alex-Well you maybe, but me I want to be a world famous duelist.

Zach-Lets go or we'll be late for class again.

So a few hours later they get picked up by Yusei.

Yusei-So how is the duel runner coming along Zach?

Zach-Well I need a few more parts and a new fuel line but other than that it is fine.

Alex-Well I need some wheels and a new engine and also some sparkplugs and that's it.

Yusei-Well we can go to the shop and get some of those parts.

Zach and Alex-Yeah!

They arrive at the shop and Alex gets some new wheels and sparkplugs but not a engine.

Zach buys a new fuel line and the other parts he needs.

Yusei-Come on we need to go.

Zach-Man I will be able to get my duel runner working by tomorrow.

Alex-Well I still need a engine.

Yusei-Lets drop this stuff off and go to the duel arena for some dueling.

Zach and Alex-Yes!

Well they drop the parts off and go to the arena and they walk around looking for some duels when two masked people come up and challenge Alex and Zach to tag duel.

Alex, Zach, and the two masked people all shout "Duel!"

To be continued……in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex-I'll start things off. Draw. I'll play a monster face down in defense mode. I end my turn.

1st masked person-Draw. I'll play Goblin Attack Force. (Att/2300 Def/0 Effect 4 stars) And now I end my turn.

Zach-My move. Draw. I'll play Gearfried the Iron Knight. (Att/1800 Def/1600 Effect 4 stars) Now I play two cards face down. I end.

2nd masked person-My turn. Draw. I'll play my tuner monster Krebons. (Att1200 Def/400 Effect 2 stars) And I end my turn.

Alex-Ok draw. And now I play my own tuner monster Debris Dragon. (Att/1000 Def/2000 Effect 4 stars) And now I flip summon my facedown, Big Shield Garda. (Att/100 Def/2600 Effect 4 stars) And now I tune my Debris Dragon with my Big Shield Garda. Synchro summon Thought Ruler Archfiend. (Att/2700 Def/2300 Effect 7stars) And now attack Goblin Attack Force. But my Archfiend's effect lets us gain life points equal to half of the monster destroyed by him.

Masked people-7600 LP Alex and Zach-9150 LP

Alex- And now I'll end my turn.

1st masked person-Ok my turn. Draw. I'll play my spell card Double Summon. And now I'll play Marauding Captain, which will let me play Axe Raider. And now I'll play a tuner monster Magna Drago. (Att/1200 Def/400 Effect 4 stars-Att/1700 Def/1100 4 stars-Att/1400 Def/200 2stars) And now I tune Magna Drago with Marauding captain to synchro summon Gaia the Force of Earth. (Att/2600 Def/800 6 stars) And now I play my spell Big Bang Shot and equip it to Gaia. And now attack Archfiend.

Zach-Don't think so. I active negate attack.

1st masked person-Don't think so I'll play my magic Mystical Space Typhoon to negate your trap.

Masked people-7600 LP Alex and Zach- 8750 LP

1st masked person-I end.

Zach-Ok my turn. I draw. And play a face down monster in defense mode. And I end my turn.

To be continued……in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2nd masked person-My turn. Draw. I'll play a facedown card and then play a monster in facedown defense mode. I end my turn.

Alex-Ok my turn. Draw. I'll play Dark Hole. And now that you're wide open I'll play my Tune Warrior. (Att/1600 Def/200 3 stars) And I'll attack you directly with Tune Warrior.

Masked people-6000 LP Alex and Zach-8750

Alex-I end.

1st masked person-My move. Draw. Now I'll play my spell card polymerization. (Don't know how to spell it.) And I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Now I'll play Skyscraper. And now attack Tune Warrior Flame Wingman.

Masked people-6000 Alex and Zach-8250

1st masked person- And now I'll active Flame Wingman's effect. You lose life points equal to your monster's attack points.

Alex-Oh no!

Masked people-6000 Alex and Zach-6650

1st masked person-I end my turn.

Zach-My turn. Draw. And now I'll active my magic card Pot of Greed. And I get to draw 2 cards. (He's trying to draw a winner here. Draw.) Yes. Now I play my spell card Monster Reborn. Now I will play Thought Ruler Archfiend. And now I'll play another spell card. Double Attack.

And now I active Lightning Vortex. I discard my last card in my hand to destroy all of your monsters. And now I normal summon Speed Warrior. And now both my monsters will attack you directly. Go Speed Warrior and Archfiend attack.

Masked people-0 Alex and Zach-6650

1st masked person-I can't believe we lost.

2nd masked person-I can't believe it either.

Alex-Who are you people.

1st masked person-You will find out soon enough.

A cloud of smoke appears and they have disappeared.

Alex-I wonder who they were?

Zach-Me too, but we may find out later, but I'm going home for right now.

Alex-Me too. See you at school tomorrow.

Zach-Bye.

Alex-Bye.

To be continued…… in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Yusei-Time to get up Alex.**

**Alex-Oh man. **

**Yusei-Come on get up breakfast is almost ready.**

**Alex-Fine.**

**A few minutes later Alex was downstairs talking to his parents.**

**Alex-So dad who do you think those masked duelist could be?**

**Yusei-Don't know, but they do have very good skills.**

**Suddenly they hear a screeching sound outside and they all go out to see Zach on a dark green duel runner.**

**Alex-Wow, you said you would get it up and running but man didn't think you would be this quick about it.**

**Zach-Well I stayed up all night working on it. And I painted it dark green instead of leaving it blue.**

**Alex could not believe that Zach already had it running.**

**Alex-So did you come to show us it or have my dad give it a checkup?**

**Zach looked a little embarrassed.**

**Zach-Well I was wondering if you would like to give it a test run.**

**Alex-No. Its not my runner so no.**

**Zach-Hey Alex I almost forgot to tell you about the research I did about masked duelist and it came up with about a few hundred results but only one of the duelist use elemental heroes. But it doesn't say who they are but they were ranked 113 out of 1946 tag teams.**

**Alex-Wow so we beat high ranked tag duelist?!**

**Yusei-Interesting. Why did they challenge you two to a tag battle even though you are not ranked on the tag team board.**

**Aki-Well maybe they heard about how good they were and wanted to see for themselves.**

**Yusei-Could be, but I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Alex-Well better get to school.**

**Zach-See you later.**

**Alex-You gonna ride your d-wheel?**

**Zach-Yeah.**

**Alex-Well see you in class.**

**Zach-Bye.**

**Twenty minutes later Yusei dropped off Alex at school.**

**Alex-Bye dad.**

**Yusei-Bye.**

**Alex headed for the duel shop before class.**

**One of the helpers asked Alex what he was looking for.**

**Alex-Just the new boosters.**

**The helper-Well there over here.**

**Alex-Thanks.**

**Alex took a look at the boosters and it said "The legend of Exoida". Well Alex only had two of the five pieces but he bought like a hundred of the packs before he got the piece.**

**Alex-I'll take two Exoida packs please.**

**The helper-Ok that will be 200 DP.**

**Alex handed him he's PDA and the helper subtracted 200 DP from it.**

**The helper-Need anything else?**

**Alex-No.**

**Alex opened the packs after he got out of the store.**

**He got Baby Dragon, Trap Hole, Pot of Greed, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Alligator Sword.**

**The second had V-Tiger Jet, Krebons, Magic Jammer, Monster Reborn, and…..wow unbelievable he got The Left Leg of the Forbidden One. Which made the third piece, just two more to go.**

**Someone-Hey Alex.**

**Alex turned to see Zach running towards him.**

**Alex-Hey Zach check put this card I just got.**

**Alex showed the card to Zach.**

**Zach-Wow that's the third piece you have gotten of Exoida.**

**Alex-Yeah just two more to go.**

**Ring-ring ring-ring.**

**Zach-Better get to class.**

**So they headed off to class. Alex keep smiling during the whole day. He couldn't wait to put that third piece in his special case for Exoida pieces.**

**Ring-ring ring-ring.**

**Alex-Lets go to my house.**

**Zach-Better call my dad.**

**And Zach took out his cell phone and pressed one on speed dial.**

**Zach-Hello dad. Can I go to Alex's house. Ok bye.**

**He turned to me and said "I can but only for a few hours."**

**Alex-Ok lets go.**

**So they get picked up by Yusei and he drives them to his house.**

**Yusei-Hey Alex got a surprise for you.**

**Alex-What did you get me.**

**Yusei-You'll find out when we get into the house.**

**To be continued……in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me-I don't own anything.

Alex ran into the house and past his mom who shouted "No running in the house Alex." And went directly to his room to drop off his stuff. And now he grabbed his deck case and slipped it on to his belt. "Do you think you could slow down?" Zach said. "No, got to find out what my dad got me."Alex said. "Well maybe you should follow me." Yusei said. "Oh well duh." And Alex slapped his forehead and Zach laughed. "Well lets go." Yusei said. They went to the garage and Alex looked around but didn't see anything new. Yusei went to Alex's duel runner and opened the hatch and it had a brand new engine. "Sweet!" Alex and Zach said together. "You we should take a test ride." Yusei said, and buckled himself in his duel runner. "Man can we get my duel runner from school." Zach said. "Why didn't you ride it here?" Alex said. And Zach went red in the face and said "I forgot." "Well ride with Alex." Yusei said. They rode to the school and Alex let Zach off and then Zach ran to his duel runner and jumped on and turned it on. "Lets go." Alex said. They just rode around for about a hour and a half. "Lets go visit Sam." Zach said and I froze up. Sam was this girl that was in our class and our friend, but to me she was my secret crush. "Hey Alex watch out." Zach said. I looked forward and saw I was about to charge into a pole. I turned left and just barely missed it. "Well do you think you can stop doing that at the mention of her name and when you see her? Come on the turn is just a little farther." Zach said. "Well I got to go back home. See you at home son and bye Zach." Yusei said that and took a right turn. And they rode down the street for about a minute and turned down Sam's street. It took another minute to get to Sam's house and they parked there duel runners in the driveway outside the big mansion. Alex went up to the buzzer and rang. "Hello." A voice said. "Hello. It's me Alex and Zach. We came to see Sam." Alex said. "Oh hi Alex and Zach come on in." The gate opened and they got back on their duel runners and drove up to the front door and turned off their duel runners and went to the front door and the butler opened it and we went to Sam's room and knocked. The door opened but it wasn't Sam. It was someone who looked like Sam but it wasn't. "Hi. You guys must be Alex and Zach. Sam has told me so much about you two. Sam isn't here but she'll be back in a while." The girl told us. "Who are you?" Zach asked. The girl just stood there and smiled. Who is this girl? And how did she know Sam?

To be continued……in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well, what are you doing here Alex and Zach?" some person behind Alex. Alex turned to see a girl with silky black hair and she was standing in the doorway. "Hello Sam." Zach said. Alex just looked around the room. "Alex are you going to say hi to Sam." Zach said. "Oh, um well hi." Alex said. Sam went a little red in the face because she knew about Alex's crush on her. She just wished he would already ask her out. But she noticed Zach's and Alex's hair were messy, like they were wearing helmets. "Did you guys ride your duel runners here?" Sam said. Alex and Zach oh most forgot to tell her about the duel runners. "Oh yeah. We got the runners working." Zach said. "Wonna duel Alex?" Alex turned to see Sam's friend looking at him. "Oh I forgot to tell you, this is my cousin Alexis." Sam said. "Wait you didn't tell us you had a cousin." Alex said with a stunned look on his face. "Well do you want to duel me or not?" Alexis said. "How about a tag duel?" Zach said. "But who will be my tag partner?" Alexis said with a sad expression. "I will." Sam said. Alex went red in the face a little bit. "How about a turbo duel?" Alex said. They agreed to it and went to the garage to get Alexis's duel runner. Sam's duel runner was outside on the driveway. Sam's runner was black. And Alexis's was orange. Which was the first runner he every saw that was orange. "Ready?" Zach said after everyone got on their runners and put helmets on and started the duel system. "Ready." Everyone said. Zach active Speed World on his duel runner and everyone started their engines and now it was time for the countdown. 3, 2, 1, GO! And they all shouted "Duel!"

To be continued……..in the next chapter.


End file.
